Madi's Songs
Hey! Madi here. I'm going to be posting songs I write :) Inspiration I literally get inspiration from everything. Like, I'll be on the highway and see something and turn it into song lyrics. But a lot of people inspire me, including: R5-Inspires me to follow my dreams TW-Inspires me to be spontaneous and fun and not care what others say BTR-Inspires me to be myself and love myself 1D-Inspires me to help the world Victoria Justice-Inspires me to just go for it, IDK why Ariana Grande-Inspires me to have fun doing what I love Lulu Antariksa-Inspires me that being a tomboy and being unique are good things Miranda Cosgrove-Inspires me to keep my feet on the ground But, my biggest celebrity inspiration? Rob Thomas. That was predictable XD But really. He's so funny and sweet. He writes to get things out of him. He writes about himself but makes it sound like 2 people (ex. Mad Season) and he writes about people. He wrote 2 songs about his wife and 1 about his mom. Well, Pookie and Smooches and Pauly are inspirations to me too. They're just silly and don't take themselves or reviews seriously. They just care about what THEY think. So yeah :) Why I am Songwriting Austin and Ally. It's true. It was a week after it aired, and I was watching Kangeroos and Chaos on YouTube. I was inspired by Ally's songbook. I grabbed a notebook and wrote a song. I wrote many songs that weekend, and I kept going with it. So that's why :) I have all the songs already. They get better. Patience! PS the dashes in parentheses are beats of rest. Forget You WRITTEN: 12-11-11 CHORUS Cuz I go, OH OH OH OH ohhh. I go crazy for you, I need tooooo, Forget yooooou. VERSE 1 Well, I say hello. You ig-nore. I walk by and staaaare. You just walk right past. But I want you to stay! I want you to stay-ay! VERSE 2 I give you gifts. You just deny! I pour out my love to you, But yours just don't shine throooough. BRIDGE I cry at niiiight, You mustn't care. Why did you keeeep my heeeeeaaaart locked uuuuup? Then teeeeaaaar iiiiit a-paaaaart? But what I really need to dooooo! Is! Forget yooooou. ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Chorus Verse 2 Chorus Bridge Chorus Echo of 'you' 3x I Don't Need You THIS IS FOR THE SONGWRITING CONTEST. I FORGOT MY BOOK SO I WROTE ONE. WRITTEN: 7-5-13 VERSE 1 I don't know how you're feelin', But I'm good! Ready to slide, Through all, The stress I-I'm i-i-i-in! I'm gonna be, On top of the world! Cannot wait, To ge-e-et out, Tonight! PRE-CHORUS I can't see where I'm goin', But I don't care. (-----) Just waaaaanna get out, On the flooooooor! CHORUS I can't tell, Where the wiiiind is blow-in', Just staaaanding a-around! Gotta get out there, And liiiive my life! It's a short, short time, Too muuuch to do, It's so-o-o cra-a-a-zay. But I'm gettin' through, Provin' that I don't need you. VERSE 2 I wanna run, I wanna jump, Don't wanna gooo in cir-ir-ir-cles! Just gonna dance, Just gonna rock, And roll! And rule the club. Cuz I feel like I'm on, Clou-oud 9. Just believe in me! I'll show ya how to have a good time. BRIDGE It's a sweet, sweet ride, If you kno-ow what you're do-o-i-in'. Gotta break out, alright. Show 'em everything that you've go-o-o-o-o-o-ot! I hope you know kno-o-o-ow, That I don't need anyooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone! (---------------------------------------------) ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Pre-Chrous Chorus Verse 2 Pre-Chorus Chorus Bridge Chorus, come to sudden end Leavin' You WRITTEN: 12/10/11 CHORUS Well, you know I ain't leavin' yoooou, Don't you worry, I'm by your side! (---) And you knoooooow, I'm NOT leavin' you. VERSE 1 I'm gettin' it. (Uh huh) Whooaa! Yeeeaah! You gave me it. I'm gonna pay you back. But oooohhh! VERSE 2 Well you push and pull, With meeee! It don't feel right. Is it my inside or your outside? BRIDGE Well while you push and shove, I try to figure you ooooouuuut! Realize, You're a bit feisty, Now you're comin' throoooough, Don't always get what you want. (--) I'm leavin' you. CHORUS 2 Well you know I'm leavin' you, Just you worry, I ain't by your side! (---) And you know, oh oh! I'm leavin' you. ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Chorus Verse 2 Chorus Bridge Chorus 2 King Of the World WRITTEN: 12/10/11 and note it's really terrible. CHORUS Yeah, I'm king of the world! They get me this, They get me that. Raisin' to the top! Yes it's supposed to be rising but I like raising better You're a yes, you're a no-ohh! Keepin' up the planet, I'm the king of the world! VERSE 1 (Well, I'm king of the world, uh) Yo, how you doin'? You say bad, I make it gooood. I make you dance, for exercise. Give me this, that, Well... VERSE 2 You laugh and frown, When I say hey. Get in trouble for that. (That what I trouble I said) You try to sue, But I LOCK YOU UP! (Uh) Hope you believe me now. (That's what I said, yeah) BRIDGE You think I'm wrong, you get it baaadddddd. Hope you know that I'm your boss, You really do deserve meeeeee. (------) ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Chorus Verse 2 Chorus Bridge Chorus Fly WRITTEN: 12/11/11 CHORUS Cuz I fly! (Fly!) Way up hiiiigh, In the sky. Yo, how you doin,' doin' down there? I'm up high, cuz I like to. (--) Fly. VERSE 1 Hey, Imma be up in the skyyyy, I'm not low, oh, I'm really oh so high, And hope you belieeeeve me, You've never decieeeevied me, So c'mon. VERSE 2 I say hello, You all confused. The sky turns yellow, Tiiime for sunset, And I go oh oh oh! BRIDGE And I flyyyyyy. (And I flyyyyyy.) And you staaaaare. (And you staaaaare.) CUZ I'M SO HIGH! (So high) ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Chorus Verse 2 Chorus Bridge Chorus Stand Up WRITTEN: 8-9-13 CHORUS We all go crazy at one point. We're a-all the same in this world! Even when they get you down, Get rid of your frown, And stand up! {---) And stand up! (---) VERSE 1 My head, Is spinnin' around, now. (--------) Can't take this anymo-o-o-ore! (--------) And sometimes! You gotta let lose. (---) You gotta just let it all flow, Cuz, So-o-ometimes! VERSE 2 Your happyyy, Now sad. Don't know what gets you down, But I just wanna, Flyyyyyyyyyy! I wanna glide through it, Why don't you glide through it with me? BRIDGE You think it's not worth it, Don't know what to do! Y' can't take it any longer, Your strange kinda cool, But you know! You gotta just let it all flow, Cuz, So-o-ometimes! ARRANGEMENT Verse 1 Chorus Verse 2 Chorus Bridge, slow at pre-chours Chorus, slow until Even when they get you down Poll Which of my songs is best? Forget You Leavin' You King If the World Fly I Don't Need You Stand Up More are coming! These are all songs I already have written down! They get better :P Category:Our Creations Category:YOU Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Awsome Category:Awesome Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Songs Written by Us! Category:Madi